


Battle of Britannia Angel

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetalia Monday Challenge [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice is also tired, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amelia is tired, Britannia Angel, F/F, Nyotalia, Wingfic, Wingtalia, hetalia monday challenge, nurse!America, superhero au, superhero battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Amelia Jones - a local hospital nurse - witnesses Britannia Angel - one of Pangea City’s most revered superheroes - in the midst of battle on her way home from a long shift.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Monday Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Battle of Britannia Angel

Amelia Jones let out a sigh of relief as she finally clocked out for the final time that week and shuffled her way out of the hospital’s staff entrance. Exhaustion had sunken deep into her bones and she felt dead on her feet from the ceaseless patrol from room to room to room. Whatever little caffeine remained in her veins from her twelve-hour shift was the only thing powering her enough to make it to her car and she couldn’t wait to finally get home and sleep away her two days off.

The bright lights of the hospital’s hallways were a stark difference from the dimmed lights of the darkened streets and she could feel the energy high from her last coffee quickly fading. She considered just having her girlfriend come and pick her up, but the likelihood of Alice being available at the moment was slim to none. It wasn’t often Amelia worked a long shift, anyway, so the least she could do was drive home and hope she could stay awake long enough to see her before she passed out. Surely one more coffee wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

The streets of downtown Pangea City were still moderately busy, despite the rush hour traffic being long cleared out, with the cars of concertgoers and baseball fans and future bar hoppers, all ready to enjoy the early evening hours of the Friday night with their friends. Amelia was too tired to think about anything but getting home. Maybe another day she could call her sister and they could go get a drink or something.

Her thought process was completely interrupted by a loud  _ BOOM _ from overhead, followed by a brief, violent shock wave that rattled the entire street. Cars came to a screeching halt around her and the street was suddenly filled with the blaring red of brake lights as the buildings and street lights shook. Amelia’s heart jumped up into her throat as she slammed on her own brakes and brought her car to a stop. She locked her eyes on the sky, still filled with the fading oranges of the sunset, and watched carefully, waiting to see what madness would soon follow the explosion.

Amelia wished she could say it was an uncommon occurrence in Pangea City, but sadly that wasn’t the truth. Pangea City was home to all sorts of weird and dangerous events like these because Pangea City was also home to a handful of superheroes, who occasionally got locked into heated and destructive battles. And while it was rare for civilians to get caught up or hurt in the conflicts, they did tend to cause horrible traffic.

Before Amelia could wonder which superhero she’d be lucky enough to see, and which one she could gripe about to her girlfriend later, her question was answered. Far above the cars on the street, Amelia could see a figure, clad in a gilded suit of armor and held aloft in the air by brilliant, glimmering golden wings, streak across the sky.

Britannia Angel.

The flutter of fear that had shot through Amelia’s heart settled immediately into a warm admiration. Britannia Angel was Pangea City’s most prominent, celebrated, and mysterious hero and out of the vast array of heroes that patrolled Pangea City, she was the only one who’s victory was assured. Those who’d seen and talked to her up close described her as no less than a literal angel, and those who’d been saved by her told stories of a magical and mesmerizing glow that surrounded her.

Amelia had firsthand experience with the hero and she could confirm most of the whispered rumors about her. Not that she’d ever would. It was amusing to hear people try and speculate about her though and to watch people try and figure her out.

The moment didn’t last long, however, because the streak of gold that normally made her feel safe and comforted slammed into the side of a brick building. The warm feeling was instantly replaced by a cold dread and a cringe, followed quickly by worry. Britannia Angel was an extremely skilled magician and warrior and pushing her around was no easy feat. So whatever, or whoever, she was fighting needed to be strong enough to send her flying uncontrollably backward. Amelia chewed on her bottom lip as glass rained down onto the street, and watched as the hero flew back towards whoever she was battling.

Soon after, traffic began to move again and Amelia continued on her way home, her mind now stuck on the shimmering hero. The way she moved in the heat of battle, the way her hair flowed to the small of her back, and the way the flecks of gold in her green eyes glowed in the morning sunlight even without the disguise of her magic. And now it was the way the Angel had hit the side of the skyscraper and shattered the glass of the windows and the way her mind conjured up fake images of the hero laying at her feet beaten and bloody and broken.

It caused enough worry to chase away the exhaustion she’d been feeling earlier.

After what seemed like an eternity, Amelia finally got back to their apartment. Normally when she got back from a long shift, she preferred to kick off her shoes, strip off her scrubs, take a long, hot shower, and immediately fall into bed, preferably with her girlfriend. This time, she rushed through the door in a hurry, threw her work bag down on the couch, and flipped on the blackened TV before she even thought about doing anything else. She didn’t know what sight she wanted to be met with, but she supposed the one she saw was a good one.

The reporter who’d taken to the streets to update about Britannia Angel’s battle was interviewing an older man who had claimed to have witnessed the event and the headline at the bottom declared Britannia Angel’s victory against a mysterious magician.

Relief flooded through her at the comforting news. Britannia Angel had won, though whatever state the battle had left her in was unclear. Amelia rubbed at her face as the adrenaline began to wear off and exhaustion crept back in.

She kicked off her shoes in the entryway of their apartment, put the kettle on the stovetop - for whenever her Alice returned - and set about her normal after-work routine, trying to distract herself from Britannia Angel’s battle. Amelia hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep until she was being woken up by the soft press of lips on her temple and the gentle caress of nimble fingers through her hair.

Amelia woke to the face of her girlfriend - Alice Kirkland - still fully adorned in the armor of Britannia Angel and sporting a large cut just above her left eyebrow that had already stopped bleeding. The other woman was sitting on the bed, armored wings spread out behind her and a warm cup of tea sitting on the bedside table.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Alice said in a low voice. Britannia Angel’s armor melted away into nothingness and her wings seemed to evaporate into the air, leaving behind a normal-looking Alice Kirkland who smiled warmly down on her.

“Glad you did,” Amelia murmured back sleepily, trying to shake off the drowsiness that sleep had left her with. “I was worried about you…”

Alice ran her hand through her hair again, fueling the soft lull of sleep that threatened to overtake her again. “You don’t have to worry about me. I can hold my own, I assure you.”

Amelia just gave a hum as she soaked in the attention.

“Thank you for starting the tea, by the way,” the other woman continued, still stroking her hair languidly. “I appreciate it.”

“Thought you’d need it.”

“I did,” she answered with a smile. After a few moments of silence, Alice pressed another kiss to her temple and rose from her spot on the bed. “Now, go back to sleep, love. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Before she could protest, Alice had disappeared into their bathroom and Amelia found herself settling back into the blankets and pillows of their bed. Sleep came easier the second time now that she knew Alice was home and safe with her. In the morning, she’d wake to find Alice’s arms wrapped around her and, for a brief, serene moment, the two women could shut out the outside world and just be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hetalia Monday Challenge and the prompt was Wingtalia. Not gonna lie, I based Alice's outfit off of Wonder Woman's from Wonder Woman 1984...so yeah...I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
